A meeting management tool provides attendees at a meeting to interact and obtain supplemental meeting content. For example, visual slides using presentation software have been commonly used in speeches, meetings, classrooms, and conferences. Meeting management tools, such as presentation software, may add to user experience during a meeting or conference. Attendees may retain more information from the meeting or conference because they are able to hear and visualize the information presented during the meeting or conference. As a result, technology has been used to enhance an attendee's experience during a conference or meeting.
People attend conferences and meetings for a plurality of reasons. Often, attendees are present at a conference or meeting to learn about a particular subject. Generally, attendees learn more at a conference and have a better experience if the conference includes some degree interactivity. Conference interactivity may be between a presenter and attendees, attendees and other attendees, or presenter assistants and attendees. While interaction may be done with or without meeting management tools, interactivity for the sake of this disclosure shall mean interaction using technology such as meeting management tools.
While interactivity is generally a beneficial addition to a conference or meeting, there are instances where interactivity may no longer add to the user experience and can be a distraction. In addition, a presenter at a meeting or conference may fear that too much interaction distracts the attendees from the presentation. Thus, a meeting management tool should give attendees and presenters a choice in the level of interaction that they desire.
Conventionally, meeting management tools may be expensive, elaborate, or difficult to use. In addition, meeting management tools required a laptop computer, a connection to a designated network, and a special piece of software or data that must be downloaded and installed before the conference begins. Under this conventional paradigm, attendees may forget to install the conference software or data before the conference begins. If an attendee cannot access the conventional meeting management tools, their conference experience might be diminished throughout. Alternatively, an attendee may spend the early portion of the conference attempting to resolve their lack of preparation by installing the conference software after the conference begins, thereby missing important information delivered at the beginning of the conference. Also, conventional meeting management tools may hinder a presenter and delay a conference while the presenter attempts to resolve technology issues. Also conducting a meeting without technology may burden a presenter in many ways, for example, a presenter may need to print and distribute meeting notes, update program agendas, and update these materials whenever a change is made. Thus, an on-demand tool that requires no set-up time is desired for conference attendees and presenters. This on-demand tool should also be simple and easy to use so the user may interact without missing important conference material.
Also, conference attendees may be burdened by carrying a laptop computer to a conference, so many attendees may rely only on more mobile devices, like tablets and smart phones. Thus, a conference collaboration tool that functions on mobile technology for attendee convenience is desired.
The presenter, presenter assistant, or hosting entity may desire to acquire analytical information from the attendees at a conference or event such as name, email address, events attended, and application usage. Thus, a conference collaboration tool that consumes information regarding the attendees and their experiences is desired.